Chasing The End
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: Sometimes you have to lose something, so you'll have the reason to take it back. --SEQUEL to Defining Thy Loss. NxS.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: I originally planned my one-shot, "Defining Thy Loss", to be, well, a one-shot fanfic. But since its ending felt like a cliffie--a good one, I hope--I decided to take a nap then, eat some bbq fries then, play Crisis Core on PSP then, check for any possible new Versus info then, do my summer 'job' of (groan) washing the dishes at home then, take another nap then FINALLY, write a sequel! *celebrates* :D Thank you for all the lovely reviews, guys. :D I hope you guys will enjoy this [two-part] sequel. **Warangel88 **and **SilverIceDragon03**, I dedicate this chapter to the both of you. I hope you'll like it.  
_

_**New Character names:_

_Shotgun guy- Gael_

_Scarfaced guy- Lucas_

_Disclaimer: FF Versus 13 is owned by those guys hogging up all the info we crave for. -cough- SquareEnix -cough-_

**O**_  
_

"**CHASING THE END"**

_**Invisible Push**_

-ロルデスちゃん (**rorudesu-chan**)-

**O**

**O**

**O**

_Thwack! _The sound of the club hitting the golf ball echoed across the field of lush green. A boy with black hair slicked backward to perfection, trailed his hit hovering past the red flag. He cursed. His loss was a turn granted to the next player who patted his club over his shoulder in anxiety. The boy looked to his side and grinned at his companion whose stare seemed to reach miles farther than where his golf ball had landed.

"Sometimes, I just don't know my own strength," the boy said, laughing. He expected a reply from his companion, _the _Prince Noctis, who was dressed in his usual black golfing attire. But when he did receive his reply, it was nothing more than an inaudible _'yeah'_.

The boy sighed. "Aw c'mon Noct, buddy! It's not your fault she still doesn't want to talk to you."

"Lucas," his companion replied, transferring his stare to him. "It is my fault."

"But do you know why?" Lucas asked, standing beside him in front of their golf cart.

"Not exactly. And that's the problem."

_Thwack! _Another sound of a golf club smacking the white ball reverberated in the air. But this time, the one who hit the ball didn't curse. As he trailed it under the bright light of the early morning sun, he realized that he got a hole in one. Noctis and Lucas shifted their attention to Gael who was running toward them in delight. With a victorious smile, the blonde boy waved his club like a sword in the air.

"Ha!" Gael slowed down in his tracks. "That was a point ahead of you, Lucas. Let's see you beat that."

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas smirked, glancing to his right. "Your turn, Noct."

Noctis looked at his club, gazed straight ahead and turned to his friends. "I think I'm going to have to call it a day."

"What?" Gael exclaimed, disappointed. "But we only got started!"

"Sorry. I wasn't suddenly in the mood to play."

"Aw man! And I was already making it ahead of Lucas!" Gael insisted. "Don't tell me this is about my sister again."

"It is about your sister again," Lucas replied for Noctis who was spearing his club back into his golf bag.

"Woah. Wait. Hold on." said Gael, approaching the prince. "So let me get this straight."

Noctis shoved his hand into his pants and pulled the cart keys out. He was about to get himself in the driver's seat when Lucas blocked him with his arm.

Gael began enumerating with his fingers. "You got rid of that bastard who tried to take over this kingdom, you stole back your family's fortune, you're one with your people again and you're about to become King in just a few days!"

"But," Lucas added.

"But," Gael heavily sighed. "My sister still won't give a damn about you."

Lucas shook his head in disappointment. "Stella's probably the type to hold onto grudges."

"Jeez." Gael whirled his green eyes, placing a hand on the back of his head. "I thought you guys were okay already. You were helping each other out while you were fighting Marius, right?"

"That was a momentary ceasefire between us, Gael." informed Noctis. "According to her, setting aside our 'personal' conflict was the right thing to do so we could defeat Marius."

"But getting back with you wasn't the right thing?" Lucas asked.

"Apparently so." Noctis replied.

Feeling that the talk about that 'thing' between _him_ and _her _was over, Noctis brushed Lucas' arm away that was blocking his entry into the cart. He sat himself on the driver's seat, thrust the key into the slot but did not turn on the engine yet. He placed a feet on top of the gas pedal and a hand over the steering wheel.

"You still love her?" Lucas leaned with his back on the cart.

"She's my life's greatest conquest," Noctis said softly. "Without her, I'm nothing."

"Poetic," Gael commented.

"You've gotta win her back, Noct." Lucas said. "Any plans?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Well," Gael patted his golf club over a shoulder. "You better think fast. Because she's leaving for Tenebrae tonight."

The prince snapped his head to the side. "What?"

"The government and the people need her, so she says." Gael wagged his hands in the air. "But you didn't hear this from me!"

"What're you going to do now, Noct?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know."

Noctis frowned and rested his forehead on the wheel. Stella said it so herself. He had lost her the moment he decided to give it all up—his kingdom, his fortune and his title. But he did get it all back. Except there was a price that had to be paid: her.

He knew that even if he was able to think of the smartest and most flawless plan possible to win her again, there was no way that Stella would simply come back running into his arms. She was a shrewd person. She didn't like the idea of someone trying to fool her once more. Yet that isn't what Noctis would want her to think at all. But knowing Stella, Noctis had to try harder than he has ever done in his whole life. But if she didn't believe him, what would become of him then?

It was the only question that hindered the prince from making his move to get Stella back.

"Hey," a voice pulled him from his train of troubled thoughts. Noctis lifted his head from the wheel and glanced where the voice had come from.

"I let you have her, didn't I?"

Gael glanced at Lucas who was looking at the prince with intense-filled eyes. He then shifted his attention to Noctis who seemed to be getting his much needed wake up call.

"Don't make me regret what I did, Noct." A hand grabbed Noctis by his collar. "Did you forget what you promised to me before?"

"I…" Noctis grimaced at the tightening grip.

"You said that you would never, ever let go of her. Because once you do… she's mine."

Noctis' eyebrows crossed. "Then go get her, Lucas. She's all yours."

"What?" Lucas stared in disbelief. Meanwhile, Gael felt himself almost vomit, hearing the two boys fighting over _his _sister. He was certain that things would soon get mushy and sappy.

"Stella doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," Noctis continued. "She said it so herself. I lost her."

"Saying that just means you don't love her."

"That's not true." Noctis sharply replied.

"Then go after her! She's leaving tonight, Noct. She's leaving for good." The boy held a fist in the air, ready to strike any moment Noctis said anything that would make him lose Stella all the more.

"Nothing is going to work anymore." Noctis replied in frustration. "Let's face it. It's all over."

The word, _'over'_, angered Lucas. He couldn't help but want to knock his sense back to him, literally. However, he chose not to fight. He loved Stella too, even before Noctis recognized his feelings for her. But he valued their friendship more than the girl that he was willing to help him get her back any way possible—even if it tore him up deep inside.

Noctis thought that he'd end up home with a bruise somewhere on his face. But as Lucas roughly pushed him away, he realized that his best friend was just trying to help him get back on his feet. He wished that Stella had chosen Lucas over him. He was quite certain that she would've been much happier if she did. He wouldn't hurt her. Or at least, not in the way that he does.

Gael trailed his scar faced companion with his eyes. "Hey, where are you going?"

Lucas kept his silence and without turning around, he shrugged in reply with a wave of his club in the air.

The Fleuret son returned his attention on the prince who remained seated inside his golf cart. Hearing its engine roar to life, he approached.

"So, uh, you're really done with her?"

Noctis brought his hands over the wheel and kept his look straight ahead. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you and your sister, Gael. I won't be a bother anymore."

"It's not really me you should apologize to. It's her." Gael smirked. Realizing that their morning golf game was over, he tossed his club onto the grass, leaving it for any caddy to pick up later. He jumped inside the cart and settled himself behind the driver's seat.

Gael laughed, making Noctis curious about what was hilarious at the moment.

"I just can't believe that my sister was actually right," the blonde replied. "And I always thought that she was wrong."

Noctis didn't bother questioning what Gael meant by his words. Instead, he stepped on the gas pedal and the cart rode forward.

"You do give up easily, Noct." Gael remarked. "You really don't deserve to be called 'king'. Heck, you can't even reclaim what you love most in this world! I mean, if it was _Marius_ in your place, he would've—"

The cart halted in a sudden screech. Gael would've been thrown outside the vehicle if he hadn't grasped on the leather hold that dangled above him. Noctis looked over his shoulder. Enough was definitely, enough.

"What could Marius possibly ever do that I can't?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly that," the blonde smirked. His little plan was a success after all.

Noctis pressed one foot on the other pedal. He backed the vehicle an inch before maneuvering the wheel to the other direction.

Now he finally got what had made Stella upset at him for so long. She wasn't mad when he let his problems run loose instead by heating things up with her in the bar. She wasn't angered either when he accused her of planning to sleep with Marius to retrieve everything he had lost. Stella chose to stay away from him because of _this_ particular bad habit that he kept committing, not just to her but to everyone else around him.

"So you have a plan now?" Noctis heard from behind him.

The prince nodded. "I'm in dire need of your assistance. If that's alright."

"Sure. But when you do get back with her, spare me this time from your make out sessions. Please." Gael emphasized his _'please' _as his palms clasped together.

Noctis smirked in full agreement. "Let's make a tiny detour first."

He tried his best. He really did. But Lucas felt like beating himself up for not being able to knock his best friend back to reality—whether it was through literal means or otherwise. How could he not know that what he was about to really lose was the best that he could ever have in his life? Lucas hoped that there was still some way he could help Noctis. Anything for his dear best friend who had always stood by him through the ups and the downs.

Making his way across the course's green field, Lucas suddenly raised his head in wonder. He looked around for that voice that repeatedly said his name in haste. It grew louder as he saw a golf cart driving toward him in the distance.

"Hey!" Gael exclaimed as soon as they got close. "Hop in! We got work to do!"

A huge wide grin flashed across Lucas' face. The heavens must've heard his little plea. His attention settled on Noctis who seemed to have finally returned as the best friend he had always known and admired. The prince smiled back as he parked the cart beside him. Without any second thoughts, Lucas jumped inside the vehicle to join them in their plot to win Stella back for sure.

**O**

**O**

**O**

_Reviews are always loved!! And of course, any suggestions to improve my writing. Thank you! :D_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: This second chapter was supposed to be the last. But I decided to cut it into two parts, since a chapter with over five thousand words is quite daunting for some people to read. Including me, I guess... Anyway, the next chapter will be the last update to this fic. *swears* :)_

_**New character name:_

_Glasses guy- Cato_

Standard Disclaimer, applied.

"**CHASING THE END"**

_**Determinations**_

-ロルデスちゃん (**rorudesu-chan**)-

**O**

**O**

**O**

The limousine's heavy tinted window rolled half way down as a pair of beautiful blue eyes peered through. Its owner scanned the surroundings outside the royal family's enormous mansion. Kings, queens, princes and princesses of prestigious kingdoms, gracefully entered the household, bringing with them presents for the soon-to-be king. Tonight, they would all joyfully celebrate the twenty-first birthday of their prince.

The vehicle's window rolled back shut. The man in the driver's seat slowly glanced at the rearview mirror, grinning at the reflection of the young blonde woman seated at the back.

"Thank you for the ride Cato," the woman said, noticing his gaze on her. He shoved her silver mobile phone back into the pocket of her Prussian blue coat. During the whole ride, she had been clutching on and using it rather disappointingly.

"Stella," a husky voice called. Stella turned her head to the side just before she was about to get out of the car. "You should really give him another chance," it suggested.

A slight frown slowly shaped Stella's glossy pink lips. "Things have to be different now, Cato. Otherwise, he'll keep repeating the same mistake over and over again."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Cato pushed his rectangular glasses to his nose bridge.

"I should." Stella slipped a hand into the handle and the car door clicked open. She got out with poise, mindful of the standards of the people noticing her exit from the vehicle. She closed the door gently, tapped the tinted pane and grinned an inaudible 'thank you' to Cato before he silently drove the limousine away.

Entering the mansion, Stella was greeted by a pair of Mardi Gras dancers on stilts. She shook her head and flashed a coy smile as one of the dancers offered to take her through the entire hall by riding with him on his seven-foot walking poles. Again, she smiled in kind disagreement as a girl in a sexy glittering leotard invited her to dangle, sway and glide across the room on her huge golden hoop.

Sovereigns swayed and turned here and there as they raised their tall glasses filled with imported champagne. Stella continued to pace through them as their gazes caught a glimpse of her as she passed by. Someone was obviously not dressed properly for the carnival-themed celebration.

Tonight's music was played by a trio of talented Latino musicians who were jazzing it up at the center landing of the mansion's twin staircase. The merry music was being performed so well that no soul could possibly fall asleep.

Wafting in the air, an appetizing aroma invited guests—who felt like they were too old to shake loose on the dance floor—to follow the scent coming from the east side of the grand hall. With poise and manners, they feasted on scrumptious servings of roasted lamb bathed in cranberry sauce, broiled crawfish sided with caviar and plenty more satisfying meals, all prepared by chefs of international recognition.

Near the grand buffet table, a bald doorman stood by the entrance to the mansion's back porch. He smiled as he recognized the gorgeous blonde woman in a short leather coat, approaching. Unbeknownst to the doorman, she was approaching him to seek assistance in finding a boy named, Gael Deux Fleuret.

"The Prince has been waiting for you, Lady Stella." The man opened the door and gestured courteously. Stella wondered what he meant. But instead of asking, she walked outside to the back porch where a handsome young man stood alone by the large rectangular swimming pool. The cheerful noise lingered even outside the mansion walls. But nevertheless, the porch was a perfect spot for a rendezvous. With every guest making the most out of the splendid evening inside the grand hall, the Caelum veranda was a peaceful place to spend the night. Its corners were lit by Greek-styled fire lamps and the air smelled of fresh evergreen brought by the nearby pinecone trees.

The sky was clear, the moon was nowhere in sight but the glistening stars replaced its absence beneath the canvas of the night. Staring upon its beauty in the darkness was none other than the party's main celebrant. Tonight felt almost like a replica of that evening five years ago. The same weather, same birthday theme, same guests—although everyone had grown older and some had passed away, and same position by his family's luxury pool: standing beside the rail, with both feet near the tiled edge as if he was ready to take a dive. Everything was almost the same except that things have changed between him and the girl he met right there five years ago.

"Noct," a familiar voice called him from his deep thought. The prince immediately transferred his gaze to where he knew she would be approaching him.

_Damn._ Noctis whispered in his mind. How long has it been since he last saw Stella? Not that anything physical about her had actually changed. She was just as breathtaking as ever. The way she strutted to him in her leather coat and three inched, knee-length boots was as goddess-like as he has always remembered. If they hadn't been fighting since last month, he would've come at her now in a silent threatening manner, in a way that she wouldn't mind. He would've pushed her up against the nearest wall or pin her down on the porch's cold cobblestoned floor. He would then fill her mouth with his famished kisses, lap his tongue upon her swan-like, sweet-scented neck, slither a hand up her Prussian blue coat and…

"Noct!" Stella exclaimed. She wondered what had kept him staring at her longer than a minute, the moment she arrived before him.

Noctis shook his head and glanced away swiftly, ashamed of his lustful thoughts. He had no right to pleasure himself that way. But what else could he do? He could no longer take waking up to another day without seeing Stella. He could no longer deny the fact that a huge piece of himself was missing. A piece that he was determined to get back no matter what. Noctis needed her. He needed Stella to become a whole person that he once was.

"Noct," Stella tried to call him back to attention. If he didn't try to listen to her this time, she would raise up the white flag for good, "My brother texted me to come here, a-s-a-p. What's going on?"

Noctis turned to face her, his composure back on track. "It's nice of you drop by Stella," he smirked, outlining her figure with a pair of seductive eyes, "Where's my birthday gift?"

"I didn't come here to celebrate your birthday, Noct." Stella scowled. "I came here because my brother wouldn't reply to me. He thinks its fun making his younger half come all the way here for nothing."

"How do you know it's for nothing?" Noctis smiled coolly. Stella quietly looked away. It had been a long time since she last saw the smile that had always made her weak on the knees. But, Noctis thought that her sudden silence had something to do with what he just said. He definitely didn't want Stella to suspect something, at least not for now.

"Did you try calling him?" Noctis asked.

Stella quickly glanced back. "N-no… I-I was thinking that he might be—"

"Too busy for his own twin?"

"Yes."

Noctis chuckled darkly. "Ridiculous."

"Whatever," she rolled her azure eyes. "I should go now. He's not here anyway."

Stella spun on her heels but was seized on her arm quickly. "Stay. Please."

"What for?" The blonde glared at the hand grasping her firmly before her blue eyes clashed with his enticing ochre ones.

"For me, of course." Noctis gently released her. "Let me remind you that you didn't bring me anything at all. Your presence here tonight must then be the substitute."

"You're delusional if you think that I'll…" Stella paused in sudden realization. "You…" she slowly raised a finger before his face. "You… set me up, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about? Are you accusing me of—"

"Yes. Yes, I am accusing you!" Stella furiously pointed her index on his chest. She could feel the firmness of his upper torso beneath her fingertip with each poke she made at him. The need to rip his perfectly ironed tuxedo to shreds and map her palms all over his well-sculpted chest overwhelmed her. But she suppressed that need and channeled her emotion instead on her anger toward him.

"What do you want?" she glared into his eyes.

Noctis licked his lips and replied, "Besides you, nothing."

Stella grimaced and she immediately pressed both her palms against his chest. She felt the weight beneath her hands disappear as droplets of cold water flicked on her afterward. Her eyes quickly shut and her heart thumped fretfully.

Waves of water splashed everywhere, diffusing the stench of chlorine into the air. Gaping in astonishment, Stella peeked from her left eye, before opening her right. She inched carefully to the pool's edge and she saw a beautiful boy quickly surfacing from its night-cold waters. His midnight blue hair stuck to the sides of his face while his soaked tuxedo stuck to his well-chiseled physique. Stella instantly felt a mocking laughter escape her. She couldn't believe what she just did, but she liked it.

"What the hell, Stella!" Noctis exclaimed, wagging his arms against the water's surface. He couldn't believe what she just did either.

"That's for setting me up, Noct." Stella flashed a wide, victorious grin, placing a hand on her hip. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

Breathing repeatedly to keep himself afloat, he replied, "I absolutely… have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." Stella raised her voice. "You asked Gael to send me that text, didn't you? Then you told him not to reply so I would panic and come all the way here just so you could talk to me."

Noctis shrugged beneath the water's surface. "It was his choice if he wanted to reply or not." He quickly pressed his lips tight.

"Oh ho! So, now you have an idea about what I'm talking about."

He sighed at her. Instead of trying to craft even more pathetic-sounding lies, Noctis simply rebutted, "I don't really see any problem in that."

"Of course you don't," she argued. "You don't see the problem in anything. I can't believe Gael's still hanging out with a guy like you even after he promised me that he wouldn't anymore."

"Your brother's nineteen, Stella. Even if people mistake you as the older half, it doesn't mean that he'll immediately submit to your bidding."

"Well he should, Noct. He's reckless enough to do a narcissist a stupid favor, isn't he?"

The prince looked away and laughed. He was floating chest-deep in the pool. His well-done hairstyle was completely ruined. His legs moved frantically back and forth underwater. His black tuxedo coat spread from his side like black wings while his checkered necktie floated across him. His whole body started to tremble in the icy cold swimming pool; and yet he didn't care about any of those at all.

"What are you laughing at, _Prince_ Noctis?" Stella looked below, her arms folding across her chest. As if there was something to be happy about being pushed into the swimming pool during your own birthday celebration.

"I just…" he said with an alluring smile. "miss you. That's all."

Stella's heart pounded faster and she looked away immediately. She felt a faint blush on her already rosy cheeks as she shyly tucked a wisp of her blonde hair behind an ear. Secretly, she couldn't help but admit the same thing. But the pain that Noctis has caused her for a long time held her back from everything she deeply yearned. She wished he would realize what he did wrong. But what else could she do? He was Noctis, the prince who only listened to his own misery and refused the hand of anybody who reached out to him. He only got back on his feet once he realizes what he truly lost in the end.

Noctis' smirk slowly curled into a frown, reflecting her own. "Stella," he mumbled.

"I have to go now." she said, unlocking her folded arms and quickly turning around on her heels.

But, a hand quickly grabbed the blonde by her left ankle. A sudden shock spread across Stella's face. The next thing she knew, water had penetrated her coat and her undergarments. She felt its chilly presence soaking through her leather boots, freezing the soles and toes of her feet. She felt her nostrils inhale ice cold water before it breathed oxygen again. Her hands undraped her wet blonde hair from her face like a curtain unveiling a window. Gasping and coughing for air, she saw the beautiful boy she had thrown earlier in the pool floating across her, a mischievous smile curling his lips.

Stella screamed furiously, her hands quickly grasped her shivering arms, rubbing it repeatedly. "I-I h-hate you!"

"My bad," Noctis replied, paddling forward. He never really meant for that to happen. It was just reflex.

"If-f y-you think," she stammered. "that I'll evv-er forgi—" Stella was quickly silenced before she could even finish her sentence. A pair of lips had now crashed on hers. She then realized that it was none other than the prince's. She anxiously moaned against his mouth, her hands pounding repeatedly on his arms which had snared around her in the water.

Stella found Noctis' kiss too irresistible to break from and his embrace too powerful to struggle against that she had to brace herself tightly and keep all her raging desires suppressed. She couldn't—_shouldn't_—come undone before him right now. He had to learn his lesson, as she did hers.

Stella kept hammering Noctis with her small, dainty fists. And after a few moments of lip locking bicker, the prince himself drew away from the kiss, leaving her completely flushed. His arms quickly sculled against the water's surface, propelling his body at a distance from her.

Stella, angered by his sudden action, immediately complained, "What was that? After what has happened between us, you think you can just come at me like that and kiss me?"

"I didn't think I needed permission," Noctis coolly replied. It was a good thing that he had swum away from her, right after he did what he did. Otherwise, his face would have had that stinging imprint again, to remind him of his impulsive and erratic behavior.

"Permission?" Stella's voice rose. She could speak better now that the anger she felt for him, warmed up her insides in a fiery blaze.

"We are thoo-roo, Noct! Ffinn-ished." Stella took time emphasizing the words, 'through' and 'finished', with her lips. The pool water rippled around her as her hands gestured back and forth, up and down; all in an effort to have Noctis understand her words. "You think you can easily get back everything that you once lost, but you're just too damn wrong!"

Noctis swam back to her. He immediately wanted to refute her words, wanting to prove to her that he now understood everything. He tried to hold her by her chin and delve deep into her eyes, but Stella slipped away. He tried to call back her attention, but she ignored it. She hurriedly swam past him, her misty blue eyes aiming to reach for the pool's railing. As soon as her frigid fingers clutched its cold metal bars, Stella pulled herself from the water, her drenched coat weighing her down as if the pool itself didn't want her to leave just yet. Noctis tried to pull her back again but before he could do so, Stella had left the pool area and was already making her way to the porch's door. Her soaked coat dripped like an open faucet and along with her soppy boots, she was creating a wet path on her tail. Stella was in haste to leave, but she was careful not to let herself slip on the cobblestoned flooring.

"Stella," Noctis said, in a moderate tone. His legs swiftly propelled his weight underwater; his arms quickly thrust his body to the nearest pool rail.

_--See. I told you I already lost you before_, he suddenly remembers himself say.

_--You're wrong_, he recalls her saying it with such ferocity in her eyes, _You just lost me now._

Noctis' stiffening fingers strongly grasped the chilly pool rail. He hurled himself out of the water, turning at once on his feet the moment he landed on the tiles.

_--Stella doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. She said it so herself. I lost her, _he reminisces on his bitter words.

_--Saying that just means you don't love her, _his best friend revives his cowardly spirit.

_--That's not true, _and he answers back with much certainty.

"Stella!" Noctis finally exclaimed. The heaviness of his soggy tuxedo and his drenched shoes lagged him a bit. But he dashed forward, his wet footprints pursuing hers like a trail to be followed in a map. He chased her into the mansion's grand hall and he didn't care what his party guests were about to think in the following moments.

--_You do give up easily, Noct. You really don't deserve to be called, 'king'. Heck, you can't even reclaim what you love most in this world! I mean, if it was Marius in your place, he would've—_ he recollects that moment where he had stopped Gael from saying the next thought. To be called a quitter was one embarrassing thing. But, to be compared to his wicked half brother Marius, was a wholly different story. It was utter shame scourged upon his soul. It was an implicated shame so realistic that it woke up, at last, the prince from his living nightmare.

"Stella! Stella!"

Stella heard Noctis calling her name. Each repetition was so painful for her to hear that she just had to stop and turn around. Noctis immediately recognized the saddened expression being reflected in Stella's eyes. His heart ached painfully at the sight. He knew that somehow, the unhappiness shaping that angel's face was entirely his fault.

"Stella, I will not lose you this time," he declared. "And no matter how many times you repeat that line of yours," he stepped closer. "I'll just keep coming to get you back."

Stella gritted her teeth. The ferocious look that Noctis had seen in her eyes, returned. "You don't understand anything at all!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

**oOoOoOo**

_Reviews are loved!! __And of course, any suggestions to improve my writing. Thank you! :D_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"**CHASING THE END"**

_**Alive**_

-ロルデスちゃん (**rorudesu-chan**)-

**O**

**O**

**O**

The melodious symphony gracing the air slowly decreased in tempo. It was followed by a simultaneous hush from all corners of the grand hall. The dancing then stopped and so did the feasting in the dining area nearby. Like a trail of dominoes, one flick caused a continuous flow of change in a once perfectly arranged setting. Crowns immediately turned to where other crowns faced. Whispers slowly rose in the air, filling the awkward silence of the celebration.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Gael Deux Fleuret tiptoed himself so that his blonde head was the only thing that moved against the others in the crowd of guests. He stretched his neck, searching for that thing that had caused a sudden hiatus in the celebration that he was very much enjoying as of the moment.

"Hmm…" the blonde boy hummed, disappointingly. "I don't see anything wro—_hey!_" Gael stumbled to his right, bumping a female monarch on her plump bosom, without him being aware of it. He immediately turned to the person who was responsible for tipping him off balance.

"What the he—_umff!_" Gael was cut off before he could whine loudly.

"Be quiet!" hissed his scar-faced friend who suddenly appeared in front of him. "Come with me, hurry!" he commanded, removing his huge hand that had kept Gael's mouth shut.

"Trouble in paradise?" Gael sarcastically remarked. Recognizing that tone of voice, Lucas might be in danger of having an evening without getting hooked up with someone. His old tricks might not be working anymore, he presumed. But his failure was reasonable: tonight's crowd of head-turning blondes, reds and brunettes in their smokin' cocktail dresses were just so darn hard to get.

Gael was on the brink of chortling at both of their misfortunes, when he noticed Lucas keeping a straight face. "It's your sister," Lucas said softly so his voice could not surpass those arguing in the center of the dance floor. "C'mon!"

"Stella?" said Gael as he squeezed himself through the monarchs whose attention remained parallel to the direction where he was trailing Lucas. Soon, he recognized a voice that pierced his hearing every time he did something that would usually paint a frown on her pastel pink lips.

Tiny puddles wetted the spots where the prince and his princess stood far from each other. They were still dripping all over the place, but none of them seemed to give a care. Meanwhile, the spectators—the kings and queens, the princes and princesses, the Latino musicians and the Mardi Gras performers—encircled the couple at the center of the room, just underneath the grand hall's crystal chandelier. All eyes behind those sequined ruby and emerald masks impatiently awaited the epilogue of the Noctis and Stella love tale. Everyone present tonight in the mansion, has surely heard of how Lady Stella refused to attend the birthday celebration of Prince Noctis because of a certain conflict. But here she was tonight, beautiful and strong, standing before them all. Perhaps, it was time for his people to stop catching updates of their love quarrel through gossip and start looking at what they were about to witness on what may be the lovers' final episode for the show.

"Stella," the male lead spoke. The audience was instantly all ears. "Tell me what I don't understand."

The female lead frowned, her heart felt like it was about to burst inside her chest. "Just stop it, Noct," she cried. "Just stop it. I am sick and tired of pretending like nothing's wrong. But here's the truth, something _is_ wrong. Between us."

The crowd gasped and immediately, they turned their heads to their closest reliable source. They felt like they've just missed out on a byte of information. What was Lady Stella talking about, exactly? What other harm did Prince Noctis do to their once blissful and affectionate relationship that was desperately yearned by many single boys and girls their age?

"Ever since your father died," Stella's words sounded off like a siren, signaling the watchers to seal their lips and turn their heads at once. "You have become nothing like the boy whom I fell for," she said sadly. "You slacked off, refusing to do anything that would help you prepare for your new role as king. You said that you didn't want to become like him, but the more you ran away from your responsibilities, the more you became the splitting image of your father."

Stella breathed heavily as she watched Noctis glancing down on the damp carpeted floor. With four cold fingers, she gently wiped a warm tear that had fallen down her left cheek. She suddenly recalled that, it was the part of her face where he was strangely fond of caressing.

The crowd instantly felt sympathy for the blonde woman as they shifted their gaze to the prince. They hoped to hear a line which would surely have Stella running back into his arms. But unfortunately, Noctis remained standing still. His mouth opened and then it closed; not even a single word came out. They wondered if he was even listening at all.

"And then," she went on, her voice quivering. She was determined to end things with a crystal clear image of what had gone wrong between them.

"When your step brother snatched the throne right in your face, you didn't even do anything," she waved her hands horizontally in an abrupt manner. "Nothing at all. As if it never happened. As if Marius had never ruined your life and your kingdom." She held a fist in the air and her fingers opened orderly starting from her thumb, "You got drunk, you smoked, you gambled all the money you had left in your pocket… and you've never even done any of those things before!"

She placed down her fist and raised a palm before her chest. "You wanted to," she glanced at the crowd who were staring at her intensely, before quickly turning her attention back on him. "You wanted to…" she cautiously lowered her voice. "_be_ with me… all the time." His cheeks quickly flamed a faint red, recalling their deeds behind closed doors.

Stella brought her palm down, balling it into a fist. She could sense her whole body warming up as the temperature of the room, dried up her soaked clothing. She could also sniff the faint scent of the pool's chlorine from her damp hair as her golden locks drooped on the sides of her face. The same was true for Noctis. He also realized that the two of them have been standing, for more than five minutes, in the center of the grand hall, before every invited aristocrat, amidst tonight's celebration.

The audience was in curio. Would the prince finally rebut the girl's accusations? Or would he still be restrained by his own guilt?

Alas, it was Stella instead, who answered the questions that had especially, the female elites on the tip of their pedicured toes.

"You wanted me to stay with you, Noct," she said. "But not the same way that I did," she lowered her head and muttered, "You kept me close because you needed someone else to fix what was wrong in your life. You needed people to clean up after your own mess, because deep down you knew that you couldn't do it yourself."

She quickly raised her head and exclaimed, "You did all those things without even thinking that those people you used also had their own mess to fix!"

Her hand began gesturing in the air, pointing out certain instances. "Lucas' kingdom was attacked by its rival country; Cato's fiancée was killed by an unknown murderer and my brother and I were accused of abandoning Tenebrae during its time of crisis." She breathed heavily. "We couldn't protect what was important to us because we were all too busy trying to help you!"

Stella still heard no response from him on her words and that quiet reaction of his, caused tears to silently cascade down her cheeks. "And you know what the ironic thing was?" she feigned a weak laugh, "We never regretted lending a hand to you, because we all cared about you… so much that we sacrificed a huge part of our lives just to help you stand up against Marius."

Noctis slowly lifted his head as he heard the girl before him, sniffle. His feet inched forward and he felt the strong urge to race to her side and hold her tight. But he remained steady in his place, afraid that she might run away again.

Stella was… crying. It was the first time he had seen her in tears; the last was when she found out that her dear best friend back in Tenebrae, had taken her own life. That incident occurred two years ago and it was an instance when she no longer was strong enough to contain all her hurt emotions inside.

Using the leathery sleeve of her damp coat, she lifted her left wrist and rubbed her misty blue eyes of its warm tears. She sniffed and swallowed a breath and said softly, "That's right…" she lowered her head and continued to wipe her face gently, "We all cared about you. And I…" she took a deep breath and cried, "I _loved _you."

The past tensed word rang painfully in Noctis' ear. "Stella," he said, clenching a fist. "I—"

But, Stella cut him off. "Well whatever," she chuckled faintly. She thought that she would be able to reach out to him, now that she finally told him what she had been keeping locked up inside her heart for so long. But, Stella felt that all her efforts ended in futility. Maybe, it was too late. Maybe, she was too late.

She lifted her head, a smile feigning her lips. Her watery blue eyes narrowed. "That was all in the past, anyway. And I'm glad…" she nodded. "I'm glad that I'm done with it. So Noct, this must mean—"

Noctis cut her off, "You're done?" he asked calmly with his deep, enticing voice.

Stella's fake smile slowly disappeared and she kept her silence. Meanwhile, the audience—the Nobles and the Entertainers—were on the verge of recovering from the female lead's staggering performance. They were all in awe at how someone who looked so beautiful and gentle and happy and… _perfect_, be living a life that has never been dreamt of for the likes of her. Stella Nox Fleuret was an epitome of a true lady whom any man would strongly desire to have as his bride; an icon for jealousy among women who could not get the men they wanted.

But as they watched her from a short distance on the dance floor tonight, the crowd realized that Stella's life had not been the fairy tale that they had all heard about. From the string of words she played in their ears moments ago, they all understood the _real _life that she had been living: the one person, who had always given her happiness, was also the one who took it all back.

A pair of wine-colored eyes stared placidly at the center of the grand hall. Like the rest of the crowd, he remained quiet and unmoved, waiting for whatever may come next. He knew that once this was over, things would not be the same as before. Things could turn out for the better or for the worse. But he wants Stella to know that her big brother's with her, every step of the way. No matter which decision she will make, he only hopes that his little sister would remain happy in the end.

A sturdy hand suddenly fell on his left shoulder, shaking him loose for a moment. "Your sister's smart, Gael. She'll definitely make the right choice to take back Noct."

"Yeah, she will." Gael muttered confidently, glancing to the side where Lucas' recognizable voice came from. Beside Lucas, grinning back at him was Cato. He, too, believed that Stella would give Noctis another chance. Even if she had told him earlier this night, that she wouldn't.

His clammy fingers trembled slightly. He wanted to look away from her. He wanted to run. He wanted to escape. But he told himself that those were the traits of the 'old' Noctis—the one who had caused so much pain to his best friends and to the only person he was madly in love with. Just as she had wished, he learned his lesson. And he was now ready to prove that to her.

"You're done?" Noctis repeated with a straight look on his face.

"Don't even try to defend yourself." Stella warned. She felt his ardent stare touching her soul.

Noctis raised his arms in the air. "I won't," he replied. "I didn't even try to deny those things that you were saying about me."

"Because you couldn't," she said sharply.

"Yeah, because I couldn't." Noctis slowly bowed his head, pushing both hands into the pocket of his semi-dried pants.

"Stella," her name rolled gently off his tongue. "I didn't become the splitting image of my father. I don't think I did."

Noctis raised his eyes and saw Stella staring at him with silence. He didn't know what she was thinking at that moment, but he hoped that she wouldn't walk out on him. It was his turn to speak. It was his time to apologize.

"My father didn't ascend to the Caelum throne. But he was not foolish enough to use people in cleaning up his own mess." Noctis chuckled lightly, "He should've been the one ashamed of me, not the other way around."

Noctis pulled his right hand out of his pocket. He pinched the air and said, "My mistakes were a fraction bigger than his. I had to lose everything," he shoved his hand back and he gazed at Stella with regretful eyes, "even the person I care most in this world. Just so I can learn that one lesson that life has been throwing at me for years."

Noctis triumphantly smiled. "But, I'm thankful that I'm not too late to start over."

Stella instantly grimaced at him. "Not too late?" she scoffed. "After everything you've done… What makes you think that the person you said you cared most in this world is going to forgive you now?"

Stella began to feel lighter when Noctis started talking in a serious manner. But the moment he made her feel that all he had done in the past could easily be pardoned, Stella's heart ached again. This was why a kiss from his lips can't simply bring forgiveness off of hers.

"Stella," Noctis walked three steps forward.

"Don't come near me." Stella said sharply, moving backward only by an inch. She could already walk out on him, now that a crystal clear image of everything that had gone wrong between them, has been made. Her feet were begging her to leave, but they remained planted on the carpeted floor. There was still something else she was waiting for.

Noctis shook his head lightly. "Stella," he called again. He was closer to her than moments ago. "You don't need to forgive me now. You already have."

Stella glared back at him with a confused look in her blue eyes. She swallowed a breath and then she gently glanced away.

"You've already forgiven me, Stella," Noctis calmly repeated. "The fact that you chose to come here tonight means that you know how much I regret everything that I did wrong."

"Stop making stupid stories, Noct," Stella mumbled. She clenched her hands, her fingers digging hard into her palms.

Noctis smiled at her and he said, "You didn't need to go all the way here to ask Gael _why_ you had to come here tonight. You could've just called him, like what you've always done. Gael…" Noctis chuckled. "He's never busy when he's trying to pull a prank on his twin sister. You and I both know that."

"Yeah," Stella breathed. She lowered her head and she gently grasped her left wrist by her coat's sleeve. Stella wondered if she really has forgiven Noctis. She wanted to know because there were times when she did things that she normally wouldn't. Perhaps, this was another instance wherein she allowed herself to slip past her own rules.

"So what do you think am I really here for?" Stella glanced at Noctis and she feigned a small smile on her lips.

Stella wanted to forgive Noctis because she knew that she couldn't possibly live with the thought that he had lost her. Because in truth, she had also lost him. She had lost the boy whom she fought hard for against many women, including his to-be bride.

Stella wanted to forgive Noctis… because it was really simple to see that she still loved him—despite everything that they have been through together. She has never met anyone like him that could possibly drive her to the edge, just like what happened earlier when she was so livid and hurt that everything she held inside for so long broke loose in an instant.

"You want me," replied Noctis. "to say those words that would let you know that I," he slowly moved forward, placing a hand on his chest. "will not do those things ever again."

"And what are those words?" Stella asked. She needed to see if he was worth forgiving in the end. She stared at him as he approached. His black suit that was dried up already, reminded her of what had happened between them earlier this evening. His raven hair angled in awkward directions but nevertheless, his handsome face was still the one that she has yearned for during their time apart.

"Stella," Noctis said. He towered over her by a mere two inches. His ochre eyes tried to gaze deep into her blue ones. He noticed she had stopped crying.

Stella tilted her head slightly upward so she could gaze back at him with silence. She waited for the words she wanted him to say. If he said it right, she knew that he was worth everything she had been through.

"I," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"And what else?" Stella's lips gently curled into a smile. Her heart pounded wildly. She felt like her blood was rushing back and forth in her veins and she felt like she was alive again.

"I'm a big jerk." Noctis grinned. The girl before him grunted and the smile on her face immediately disappeared. She glanced away, folding her hands across her chest. Noctis couldn't help but laugh and he quickly grabbed her by the waist. "I love you," he whispered tenderly.

Stella turned to him. She still loved him and she has forgiven him. Her hands instantly snaked around his neck and she buried her head into his chest. Her heart thumped madly and she thought that he could feel it against his body. She lifted her head and she whispered back in his ear, "I love you too, you big jerk."

Cheers and applauses suddenly filled the grand hall. The weight against her body slightly lifted off. Stella turned to her side and she quickly realized with Noctis that they had completely forgotten about the honored guests who had been monitoring every move they made and listening to every word they said. Stella felt her cheeks warm up and she smiled as she heard gleeful cries from the sovereigns of tonight's celebration.

Tonight would not seem to be the lovers' final show. The kings, queens, princes, princesses, the Latino musicians and Mardi Gras performers—who watched their spectacular performance—all went back to celebrating in what was actually Prince Noctis' birthday. The merry music filled the air again and the rest of the night became like one of those movies wherein a broken couple became a whole again. Of course, in the end, there was a kiss to be shared between the male and female lead.

**oOoOoOo**

_a/n: *cries* It's done! Angsty Noctis and Stella has made up! But... I can't help but want to edit this story's ending. I think I can do better. But, I humbly **apologize** because I couldn't (I wrote the reasons on my profile page, if ever anyone is curious enough to know. teehee). If given the time, I'd like to change it's ending and add a lot more flavor (and details!). Please REVIEW! :D You guys can also suggest what type of ending this story should have - a lusty one? a bitter one? a bloody one? Take your pick or, are you content with this ending? *groan* Hehe, I might consider your suggestions if ever I get the chance (and time) to edit this story. Thank you~_


End file.
